Mighty Math Zoo Zillions 01 (12/24/2019) (YouTube stuff)
Announcer: Find the total (Zippy is in the one player mode and bugging out the butterfly, don't ya think) Annie: Way to go, partner! (Zippy wants to move back away with the scary noises like crickets and owls and even glowing eyes in the cave peeking out) Annie: Looks like, Zippy had to move back 2 spaces Annie: Ready, say it, spin! Annie: You start! Annie: How far will Rumble go in the next challenge, let's find out, Time to spin! (The camera pans to see that giraffe with Rumble and Hop are the 2 player modes) Announcer: Find the missing number Annie: Yee-haw! (Hop wants to move forward with the tortoise) Annie: Good for you, Hop moved forward 4 spaces Annie: Okay, Rumble, it's your turn, give her a spin! Announcer: Find the total Annie: Alright! (The spooky eyes in the cave and the tree and then Rumble wants to move back away with the bats) Annie: Looks like, Rumble had to move back 2 spaces Annie: Hop, your turn, click the spinner! (That camera pans off to the purple bird twirling around in circles with Rumble and Hop are the 2 player modes) Announcer: Find the total Annie: Nice work! (Hop wants to move back away with the monkey swinging on a vine) Annie: Looks like, Hop had to move back 2 spaces Annie: Well golly, looks like it's your turn, Rumble, now click the spinner! (Something's rustling in the background with Rumble and Hop are the 2 player modes) Announcer: Find the missing number Annie: Doesy Doe and away you go! (Hop wants to move forward with the creepy bird thing peeking out and helped out) Annie: Hop moved forward 2 spaces Annie: Your up, Rumble, now click the spinner! Announcer: How many bugs are there Annie: Yahooey! (Rumble wants to move back away with the zany hatchling outside an egg and hatches up) Annie: Rumble had to move back 2 spaces Annie: How far will Hop go in the next challenge, let's find out, click the spinner to see how far you'll go! Announcer: Find the missing number Annie: You've been on your way (Rumble wants to move forward and then the owl hooted and flying up and down will helped out) Annie: Good for you, Rumble moved forward 2 spaces Annie: Your up, Hop! Annie: Now click the spin! (Flora and Zippy are the two player modes will see go again with the crazy fellow is in the mushroom) Announcer: Find the total Annie: Alright! (Zippy wants to move back away with the zany hatchling) Annie: Zippy had to move back 2 spaces Annie: How far will Flora go in the next challenge, let's find out, spin it, partner! Announcer: What number comes next in this pattern (The rustling came in the background with Zippy and Flora are the two player modes) (Next Zippy and Rumble are the two player modes) Announcer: How many bugs are there (The tortoise is still waiting with the two player modes with Rumble and Zippy) (The purple bird will help Rumble to send back) Annie: Good for you, Rumble moved forward 2 spaces Annie: Your up, click the spinner to see how far you'll go! Announcer: How many bugs are there (Another rustling came in the background with Rumble and Zippy are the two player modes) Announcer: Find the total Annie: Good job! (Zippy wants to move back and then purple bird came back to send back) Annie: Zippy had to move back 4 spaces Annie: Your up, Rumble, click the spinner! (Edmark, 1996) Jungle Trail game p04 from YouTube: CLASSIC gaming enigmaiz Category:YouTube stuff